24: Operation Nighthawk
by Il Padrino
Summary: 13 months after Jack Bauer was abducted by the Chinese government, President James Heller assembles a strike team of elite agents to infiltrate China's toughest prison and take Jack to freedom. Please read and review, the story is now complete!
1. Chapter 1: Broken Hero

_**SOMEWHERE IN THE PACIFIC OCEAN**_

**_THIRTEEN MONTHS AGO_**

**Jack Bauer didn't know where he was. It had been a long time since Jack remembered being happy. Ever since his wife Teri was taken away from him, all he had known was pain and loss. His daughter, Kim, wanted nothing to do with him. She felt that every time she got close to her father, tragedy inevitably followed. Jack couldn't blame her. It was a harsh truth.**

**His closest friends, like Teri, were all dead. Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler and former President David Palmer had all been killed in the last twenty-four hours for trying to help Jack avoid arrest from the Chinese government. Laying here now, beaten, bloodied and barely conscious, Jack would have cried if he had the strength. Teri. Tony. Michelle. David Palmer. Gone, and for no good reason.**

**Jack had only known happiness once since Teri's death. That was when he met Audrey Raines. Jack and Audrey had fallen deeply in love with each other, but as usually was the case with Jack Bauer, his devotion to protecting his country interfered with him finding love. Audrey bid Jack a tearful goodbye, and aided by Tony, Michelle, David and Chloe O'Brian, Jack was forced to fake his death and go into hiding. Looking back on it now, Jack almost wished he would have let the Chinese take him.**

**After eighteen months living another life, Jack found himself once again battling a deadly terrorist threat. Jack eliminated the supposed mastermind behind the latest plot, Vladimir Bierko, but the conspiracy didn't end there. It went all the way to the White House, right to current President Charles Logan. Jack played a major role in bringing Logan down, with assistance from his allies at CTU, First Lady Martha Logan, Secret Service agent Aaron Pierce and White House aide Mike Novick. **

**When it was all over, Jack found himself reunited with Audrey. She never stopped loving Jack, and wanted to give their relationship another chance. Jack kissed her passionately. He truly loved her back, and was grateful for another chance at a life with her. Then Jack was told he had a phone call from Kim. Another second chance, Jack thought. It was not to be. Jack went to take a call he thought was from his daughter, then he entered a world of pain that he was still trapped in.**

**The masked men carelessly dropped Jack to the floor. He was bloodied, bruised and barely conscious. It seemed like he had been tortured for days. Jack's captors removed their masks. Jack couldn't see their faces, but they were all Chinese.**

**Cheng Zhi stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light. He didn't smile-Zhi never smiled-but inside he felt a twisted sense of satisfaction. He had been looking forward to this moment for eighteen months. Jack had lead the raid on the Chinese Consulate in Los Angeles where the Chinese Consul was killed in the crossfire during a shootout between Jack's CTU strike team and the Consulate's security. Cheng was Director of Security for the Consulate, and conducted a private investigation into the raid. He illegally brought in CTU Agent Howard Bern for questioning and forced Bern into revealing that Jack was the one who lead the raid and in Cheng's eyes, killed the Consul.**

**Cheng demanded that Jack be turned over into his custody to stand trial. Knowing that Jack would not be given a fair trial in Chinese court, David Palmer told Jack that his only option was to fake his death. Originally Cheng was told that Jack was gunned down trying to escape from the Secret Service agent who had gone to CTU to arrest him. But earlier that day, he received a phone call at the Consulate from a mysterious man called "Graham", who told him that Jack Bauer was alive and in Los Angeles. From the moment he hung up the phone, Cheng's only priority for the day was the capture of Jack Bauer, enemy of China. Now he had succeeded.**

**One of the Jack's abductors forced Jack to look into Cheng's cold, dark eyes.**

"**Surely you are aware, Mr. Bauer," Cheng said. "that China has a long memory. Only eighteen months ago, you invaded our territory and killed our Consul." Cheng crouched down so that he was almost eye level with Jack.**

"**Did you _really_ think we were going to forget?" he asked. "Hmm?"**

**_Audrey,_ Jack thought to himself. _Kim. I need to say goodbye._**

"**I know how this works," Jack said in a raspy, hoarse voice. "I need to make one phone call." Zhi almost looked amused. Did this American think that he had rights? After murdering the Consul? **

"**Please," Jack pleaded. "Just one phone call." Cheng didn't move. His facial expression never changed. He just glared at Jack like he was a petty criminal. Jack spit at Zhi's feet. It was the only act of defiance he had the strength to perform. Cheng jerked his head at the agent holding Jack. He let the American's head fall to the floor.**

**_This really is it, _Jack said to himself. _This is how it all ends. All I've done, all I've sacrificed for my job and my country-and I'm going to die here alone, wherever here is. Audrey. Kim. Tony. Michelle. Mr. President. Chloe. Teri. I'm so sorry. I can't do this anymore._**

"**Kill me," Jack begged, both eyes now shut. "Just…kill me."**

"**_Kill _you?" Cheng asked. That time, he genuinely was amused. "You're far too valuable to kill, Mr. Bauer." Cheng stood up and walked back into the shadows. Jack rolled on his back and opened his eyes. He saw five sets of eyes staring down at him. He saw five grins that looked almost evil. Then he felt the pain all over again.**

**Jack Bauer didn't know where he was. In truth, he was on a cargo ship bound for Shanghai. But if Jack Bauer had to make a guess, he would have said he was in hell.**

_**CTU HEADQUARTERS**_

_**LOS ANGELES**_

"**Buchanan," Bill Buchanan, Director of CTU Los Angeles, said into the telephone.**

"**Bill, it's Audrey Raines! Something's happened to Jack! He's gone!"**

"**Calm down, Audrey," Bill said. "When did…"**

"**Don't tell me to calm down, Bill! Jack's in danger, I know it!"**

"**I want to help, Audrey, but you have to tell me exactly what's going on," Bill calmly told her. He had a remarkable ability to remain cool under almost any situation. One had to, in order to be an effective director of the Counter Terrorist Unit.**

"**Jack went to go take a phone call from Kim. I went to check on him a few minutes later and he was gone. The phone was off the hook. Somebody set him up, Bill. And whoever did it kidnapped him!"**

"**Audrey, I promise you we're going to find him," Bill said. "Did you see anyone else enter the area where Jack went to take the call?"**

"**No," Audrey replied. "The only other person Jack spoke with was an LAPD detective. He told Jack that he had a phone call from Kim."**

"**Did you get the detective's name?" Bill asked.**

"**No," Audrey said. "He was about five eight, black hair, brown eyes. Thin mustache. He looked Asian, maybe Korean or Chinese." At that moment, a disturbing thought entered Audrey's mind. "Oh my God." Bill Buchanan had the same thought almost simultaneously.**

"**Chinese," Bill whispered. _They got him. After all this time, they found him. _**

"**Bill, what are we gonna do?" Audrey asked.**

**Bill exhaled a deep, sad sigh. There was no easy way for him to say what he had to tell her. "Audrey…if the Chinese arrested Jack, there's nothing we can do. You know that."**

"**That's not acceptable, Bill," Audrey hissed.**

"**I know that's not what you wanted to hear, and believe me, if there was anything at all I could do, I would do it. But Jack knew the risk, Audrey. He knew if he was caught, he would be tried under Chinese law, and he…damn it, Audrey, nothing I can say is going to make this easy for you."**

**Audrey was sobbing now. "I know, Bill. I'm sorry for snapping at you."**

"**You don't have to apologize. I completely understand." Bill massaged his forehead. He suddenly felt a massive headache coming on. "Audrey, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. If there was anything at all I could do, you know I would do it."**

"**I know, Bill," Audrey said through the tears.**

"**You can't give up hope, Audrey," Bill said, doing his best to sound strong. "Jack's a fighter. He's one of the strongest, most determined men I've ever known. We have to believe in him."**

"**I'll never stop believing in him. I have to go, Bill."**

"**Take care of yourself, Audrey. I'll be in touch, I promise."**

"**Thank you, Bill."**

"**Of course." Bill hung up the phone and let out another deep sigh. He took a long moment to gather his thoughts and made a phone call that pained him to make.**

"**O'Brian," answered a female voice on the other end.**

"**Chloe, it's me," Bill said. "I…I have bad news. About Jack."**

"**What happened to Jack, sir?" Chloe O'Brian asked. She had already suffered enough today. She was almost killed by terrorists, before Jack arrived just in time to save her. Then she had to watch as her friend Edgar Stiles died from the effects of nerve gas. Now she had to hear this.**

"**Jack's missing, Chloe," Bill said. "We have reason to believe that he's in the custody of the Chinese government."**

"**What?" Chloe asked incredulously. "That's impossible! We faked Jack's death so that they wouldn't find him!"**

"**The Chinese are known for being relentless, Chloe. And they're not stupid. With everything that's happened today, it could have been very easy for them to find out that Jack was still alive."**

"**No offense, sir, but you're sounding a little insensitive about all this."**

"**I'm sorry, Chloe. That's not my intention."**

"**I mean, haven't I been through enough today? I almost got my head blown off this morning, I had to watch Edgar die, now this?"**

"**I know what you've been through. I know this is the last thing you needed to hear today."**

"**Yes it is, Mr. Buchanan. I'm sorry."**

"**It's all right, Chloe. So am I."**

"**I have to go, sir."**

"**I understand. Take care, Chloe."**

"**Thanks, sir." Chloe hung up the phone. She said one word-_Jack_-and started to cry.**

**_SHANGHAI, CHINA_**

_**ONE MONTH LATER**_

**It had taken fourteen days for the cargo ship to reach Shanghai. For Jack Bauer, it had been an eternity. He was rarely given any water to drink, and even less to eat. The only thing Jack was given enough of were beatings. Every time Jack would regain consciousness, his Chinese captors would pummel him until he was out cold again.**

**Jack refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream or begging for mercy. His spirit was not completely broken. He knew how dire his situation was. He was well aware that he was an American accused of invading Chinese soil and killing a Chinese official. For the first time, it was a battle Jack knew he didn't have a chance in hell of winning. Part of him wanted to give up. But Jack Bauer was not going to die for nothing. Not for a murder he didn't commit. Not for this Cheng Zhi, who took great pleasure in torturing his enemies. **

**Jack was escorted into the courtroom by two Shanghai police officers. He saw Cheng Zhi seated directly behind a man Jack guessed was the prosecutor. An arrogant look etched on Cheng's face, like he knew he could not lose. Like he was untouchable. It was a look Jack had come to know and despise. He saw it too many times when Cheng would sit and watch as his agents would pound on their American prisoner until he passed out, or they got bored.**

**Two weeks of starvation and beatings shown on Jack, who was a stark contrast to Cheng Zhi. He was unshaven, disheveled, bruised and looked almost emaciated. There was a sad look in his eyes, a look of longing. He missed Audrey. And Kim.**

**Jack was holding onto a small piece of hope that he would see them again. However small it was.**

**Jack was lead to the defendant's stand. The court had offered him a lawyer-they took Jack's silence as a refusal. Jack knew a Chinese attorney defending him, accused of murdering the Chinese Consulate, would be another slap in his face. So there he stood, alone against a hostile nation.**

"**Mr. Bauer," Judge Kim Xangai said. "You are accused of leading an assault on the Chinese Embassy in Los Angeles. An assault which resulted in the death of Qing Wangsia, the Chinese Consul. How do you wish to plead?"**

**Jack looked down at his hands. His wrists were handcuffed. _Stop taunting me, _he wanted to say. _Hand down your sentence and get it over with. You've already convicted me. Just get it over with._**

"**Mr. Bauer," Xangai said again, louder. "I ask again, how do you wish to plead?"**

**Jack still said nothing. This time he looked over at Cheng Zhi. Cheng stared back with a smirk, triumph already gleaming in his dark eyes. Jack wanted to break his handcuffs, rush across the room and snap that pompous jerk's neck. _You could do it, _Jack said to himself. _Remember how Tony used to joke you were a real-life Rambo? _**

**Thinking of his friend almost made Jack smile. Then he remembered that Tony was gone. Tony was killed because he lied for him. And that thought quickly brought back the feelings of loss and hopelessness. Jack had feeling them too often as of late.**

"**You are making a mockery of this court, Mr. Bauer," Xangai warned. "I will ask you one final time how you wish to plead before the evidence against you is presented!"**

**_I'm already guilty, you fool, remember? You may have beaten me, but you haven't broken me completely yet. _Jack looked right at Judge Kim Xangai and sat down. The courtroom was stunned at Jack's act of defiance. Jack heard a lot of frantic whispering in Mandarin. Xangai banged his gavel and said several words in back in the native tongue, only he was yelling. As quickly as the chattering began, it ended.**

"**No matter the outcome of this trial, Mr. Bauer, you WILL be held in contempt of court for your disrespect," the judge said. "You have only made matters more difficult for yourself." He turned to the prosecutor and spoke in Mandarin. "_Mr. Liangyu, you may call your witness_." Han Liangyu stood.**

"**_I call Cheng Zhi, your honor_," he said. Cheng walked confidently to the witness stand and sat down.**

"**Mr. Zhi, you are the Director of Security for the Chinese Consulate in Los Angeles, _California_," Han continued. "_Is that correct_?"**

"**_That's correct_," Cheng replied.**

"**_Would you tell the court about the events that occurred at the Consulate on May 23, 2005_?" Han asked.**

"**_Qing Wangsia, our Consul, received a phone call from David Palmer, the former President of the United States_," Cheng explained. "_Mr. Palmer said that there was a scientist_ _named Lee Jong who was at the Consulate, and that Mr. Jong was wanted for questioning concerning his involvement with a terrorist named Habib Marwan_.**

**_Mr. Wangsia sympathized with Mr. Palmer's situation, but informed him that there simply was not evidence to connect Lee Jong to Habib Marwan. That was not good enough for Mr. Palmer_."**

**_How dare you, you ignorant pig. _Jack was fuming inside. _Who do you think you are to insult the memory of David Palmer? He was a true patriot, and a great man. More than that, he was my friend. You could never be half the man that David Palmer was, you arrogant wretch._**

"**_What do you mean, Mr. Zhi_?" Han asked.**

"**_There was a raid on the Consulate that evening. The raid was conducted by CTU in Los Angeles, and I'm certain that it was ordered by David Palmer_."**

"**_CTU_?" Han asked.**

"**_Yes, Counter Terrorism Unit_," Cheng explained. _Counter Terrorist, you moron, _Jack thought. "_The CTU Agents tried to abduct Lee Jong. When my security team attempted to stop them, they opened fire. They not only kidnapped a Chinese citizen, but Qing Wangsia was killed in the crossfire_."**

"**_Do you know who lead the assault, Mr. Zhi_?"**

"**_I certainly do_." Zhi turned to glare at Jack. "_It was him. Jack Bauer_."**

"**_You are sure of this_?"**

"**_I obtained a recorded statement from CTU Agent Howard Bern. He was apprehended while attempting to escape from the Consulate. Agent Bern clearly identifies Mr. Bauer as the leader of the strike team_."**

_**You kidnapped him, you liar. Probably tortured him to force him to talk. Or did worse.**_

"**_Your honor, I would like to present Howard Bern's statement as official evidence_," Han said.**

"**_Proceed, Counselor_," Judge Xangai told him. Han nodded and played a recording.**

"**Who lead the assault on our Consulate? Give me a name! A recorded statement!" shouted a voice on the machine. It was Cheng Zhi's.**

"**His name…is Jack Bauer," a sad, beaten voice replied. The voice did belong to Howard Bern. Jack closed his eyes. He wasn't angry at Howard. He was sure Cheng Zhi had somehow threatened him with his life, or maybe the lives of his loved ones, into making that statement. There was unrest in the courtroom again, which Xangai once more quickly put an end to.**

"**_Thank you, Mr. Zhi_," Han said. "_You may step down_." Cheng nodded his head and walked back to his original seat, smirking with each step.**

"**Mr. Bauer," Xangai said. "I cannot ignore the evidence against you. And I take your silence as a sign of not only arrogance, but deliberate disrespect for this court and the People's Republic of China. The same disrespect you showed when you lead an assault on Chinese soil that resulted in the death of Qing Wangsia!**

**Jack Bauer, the finding is guilty! I am ordering that you be immediately transported to Taiping Prison on the border of China and Siberia, where you will serve a life sentence for your crime. That will give you some time, Mr. Bauer, to learn humility and respect. For your sake, I hope you learn them. Because in China, you will abide by the law, or suffer the consequences. Court is odjourned!"**

**Insults and taunts were thrown at Jack in Mandarin as he was lead out of the courtroom. Cheng Zhi walked behind Jack and the police officers who had escorted him in. Jack was taken back to Shanghai's Ningo Prison, where he had been held for the last two weeks. About an hour after his trial-if one could call it that-had ended, Jack had his first visitor since his arrival in China. It was Cheng Zhi.**

**Jack was on the dirty floor of his cell. Cheng stood over him and stared for a moment. Then the Chinese security official shocked by Jack offering his hand. Jack was clearly confused by what appeared to be a show of friendship from a man who had watched him be beaten to a bloody pulp and clearly took satisfaction in seeing it.**

"**It's all right, Mr. Bauer," Cheng said. He sounded genuine. "Please, let me help you stand." Jack let Cheng Zhi help him to his feet. He quickly regretted it. As soon as he was standing, Jack was doubled over in pain as Cheng punched him hard in the stomach.**

**Cheng forced Jack up by the hair and punched him again, this time harder and in the mouth. Jack was knocked back against the wall. He was going to fall over, but Cheng wrapped his hand around his throat and held him there.**

"**Look at me, Mr. Bauer. I want you to understand something. Every single day, I am going to make you suffer for your crime. You are a classic example of American arrogance. But when I am through with you, Mr. Bauer, you will be a beaten shell of a man. You _are_ too valuable to kill, but that doesn't mean that you can't be broken."**

**Cheng tightened his grip and slammed Jack's head against the wall. This time he let Jack fall to the floor. Surprisingly, Jack was still conscious. Cheng remedied that with a hard kick to the face.**

"**Enjoy your stay in China, Mr. Bauer," Cheng said to his unconscious prisoner before walking out of the cell.**


	2. Chapter 2: Proof of Innocence

_**WASHINGTON, D.C.**_

_**NOW**_

**Audrey Raines was putting a diamond earring in her left ear when the doorbell rang at. She wasn't expecting any visitors. She had been preparing to leave for her father's sixtieth birthday party at the White House and was running a little behind as it was. **

"**Coming!" she said with an exasperated sigh. _As if I'm not late enough. Dad's never going to let me hear the end of it if I show up late to his birthday party._**

**Audrey opened the door. A young man stood outside with a Fed Ex envelope in his hand.**

"**Audrey Raines?" he asked.**

"**Yes, that's me," Audrey said.**

"**Would you sign for this, please?" Audrey signed for her unexpected package and took it from the man.**

"**Thank you, ma'am," he said politely. "Have a nice night."**

"**Thanks, you do the same," Audrey replied. She shut the door and eyed the envelope for a moment before she opened it. Inside was a DVD. It was blank, no writing or markings on it. **

"**What is this?" she asked out loud. Just then Audrey's cell phone, startling her a bit. She regained her composure and rolled her eyes. "Relax, Dad. I'm coming as fast as I can." Audrey was certain she would hear the voice of her father, recently elected President of the United States James Heller, on the other end wondering why she wasn't at the White House yet. That theory went out the window when she didn't recognize the number on her caller ID.**

"**Audrey Raines," she answered.**

"**Did you get the package, Miss Raines?" asked a voice on the other end, almost a whisper.**

"**Who are you?" Audrey demanded to know.**

"**My name is Hong Wai, and would like to see justice served, Miss Raines," the voice replied. "That DVD has evidence proving Jack Bauer's innocence in the death of Qing Wangsia. You must take that to your father."**

"**Is this some kind of damn joke?" Audrey felt herself starting to seethe. "What do you know about Jack Bauer?"**

"**I know that Mr. Bauer is in grave danger, and is being punished for a crime he didn't commit. I assure you, Miss Raines, I am very serious. Watch the DVD if you don't believe me."**

**Audrey reluctantly turned on her television and placed the DVD into her player. **

"**What exactly am I watching?" she asked impatiently.**

"**Security footage taken at the Chinese Consulate in Los Angeles on May 23, 2005," Hong Wai told her. Audrey was stunned. That was the date of the raid on the Consulate, the one Jack had been in charge of. She watched the video closely.**

"**All right, you have my attention now," Audrey said.**

"**Good," Hong replied. "You remember the events of that fateful day."**

"**Unfortunately, I do." She never took her eyes off of the video.**

"**You are well aware that Jack Bauer led a raid on the Consulate that evening in an attempt to locate Lee Jong, who was suspected of aiding Muslim terrorists. You are also aware that Qing Wangsia was killed during that raid."**

"**I don't need to be reminded of that day anymore!" Audrey nearly shouted. "Tell me the point of all this?"**

"**As the security footage proves, Miss Raines, while the Americans violated the sovereignty of the Consulate, they are not responsible for the death of Qing Wangsia. You see that the Americans never fired their weapons."**

"**You're right," Audrey said. "They never opened fire. So…"**

"**The Chinese wanted to shift the blame for their Consul's death. They were afraid of the truth, that their own agents shot Qing Wangsia. It was easier to accuse Mr. Bauer and his team. So that is what they did."**

"**And Jack is being held in some Chinese prison for no reason!"**

"**That's not entirely true, Miss Raines. Mr. Bauer did violate international law, but that's not what the Chinese government accused him of. They tried and convicted him for the murder of Qing Wangsia. As I said, Mr. Bauer is imprisoned for a crime he did not commit."**

"**What do you want to get out of this, Mr. Wai?" Audrey asked.**

"**I don't expect any reward, Miss Raines. Jack Bauer's trial and imprisonment is an injustice. As we speak, he is being tortured in Taiping Prison. That place is hell on Earth. It is a miracle that he's survived this long."**

"**Jack doesn't how to quit," Audrey said, tears swelling up in her eyes. "There's something in him that could never be broken. I'm going to take this to my father. But what do I tell him about you?"**

"**Your father already knows of me, Miss Raines," Hong told her. "I have been an American spy operating within my own government for three years. I cannot allow Cheng Zhi to punish an innocent man."**

"**Cheng Zhi," Audrey repeated. That name sounded familiar. She remembered. "The Security Director at the Chinese Consulate."**

"**He is a ruthless man, Miss Raines. He makes a mockery of what the People's Republic is supposed to stand for. And he must be stopped. Hurry, take that to your father immediately. He will know how to reach me." Hong Wai ended the call. Audrey wasn't worried about running late anymore. She grabbed her package and was determined to make it to the White House in record time.**

_**THE WHITE HOUSE**_


	3. Chapter 3: Cheng Zhi's Small Victory

****

"**Mike, have I ever told you how much I hate politics?" President James Heller said to his Vice President while he finished tying the tie on his tuxedo.**

"**On more than one occasion, Mr. President," Vice President Mike Novick replied with a grin. He had known James Heller a long time, and he knew that Heller was not one for political games. Sure, he had to be political from time to time, but Heller had built his reputation on backing up everything he said. He was known for at times being even brutally honest. But that was what got him elected.**

"**I think I'm going to issue an executive order that everyone just shut up, drink and have a good time tonight," Heller said. "Tell Aaron anyone heard discussing the economy, national security or anything that would actually make me feel sixty is to be escorted out _immediately._ I'm determined to enjoy myself tonight."**

"**I take it your meeting with the Russian Consul didn't go as you'd hoped," Novick said. **

"**Actually, Mike, it went exactly like I thought it would. The Soviet Union might just be a bad memory, but there are still Communists working in their government, and Markov is one of them. More than that, he's a terrible liar."**

"**You think he knows where Gredenko's hiding?" Novick asked.**

"**You're damn right I do," Heller answered firmly. "And wherever that scumbag is, he has access to nuclear weapons. He's a terrorist, and I'm gonna show him what capital punishment really is."**

"**I have no doubt we'll find Gredenko, Mr. President," Novick said. "Forgive me for saying so, but I thought discussing any political matters tonight was going to be a federal offense."**

**Heller had to laugh. "You were the one who riled me up, Mike."**

"**I'm sorry, Mr. President," Novick said with a smile.**

"**Come on, Mike. There's a celebration going on downstairs and I want to be part of it."**

**Accompanied by four Secret Service agents, Heller and Novick started their walk towards the main ballroom. Audrey Raines nearly ran into her father as she rushed in his direction, lead Secret Service agent Aaron Pierce trying to catch up with her.**

"**Dad! Stop!" she said frantically, stopping herself just short of colliding with her father, the President.**

"**Sweetheart, what the hell's going on?" Heller asked.**

"**She said it's extremely urgent, Mr. President," Aaron Pierce said.**

"**I can tell," Heller quipped. "Audrey, are you all right?"**

"**I have something to show you, Dad," Audrey told him. "It can't wait."**

"**It can't wait? There are a few hundred people waiting for me in the ballroom."**

**Audrey took the DVD Hong Wai had sent her out of her purse. "Somebody named Hong Wai sent this to me, Dad. He said you know him."**

"**Yes, I know him," Heller said with a sigh. "Why would he…"**

"**There's evidence on this DVD that proves Jack's innocence," Audrey interrupted. Heller massaged his forehead with the fingers on his left hand. He dreaded having this conversation with his daughter again.**

"**Honey, we've been through this before. There's nothing I can do for Jack."**

"**Yes, you can," Audrey said. "He's innocent, and this proves it."**

"**I have one soft spot, and it's for my daughter," Heller admitted. "Okay, Audrey, I hope this is worth me being late for my own birthday party. Mike, come with us."**

**Novick nodded in agreement.**

"**Sir, do you want me to say anything to the guests?" Aaron asked.**

"**Tell them that joke you know, Aaron!" Heller called, already walking down the hall in the opposite direction. All of a sudden, he felt his age.**

**_TAIPING PRISON _**

**_CHINA_******

****

**President James Heller suddenly felt old, but he didn't feel anywhere close to how Jack Bauer was feeling. Over a year after his capture, Jack himself was surprised that he hadn't yet succumbed to Cheng Zhi's brutal torture methods. Every day brought more pain. The physical toll on Jack was enormous, but it was nothing compared to the emotional torture Jack was fighting. Cheng Zhi was coming closer and closer to breaking him mentally. Mentally, Jack felt like he was almost dead. **

**It frustrated Cheng that Jack hadn't given in to him yet. No one had ever endured this long in his captivity. Cheng was too arrogant to admit it, but he had begun to respect Jack's resiliency. That made Cheng even more determined to break him. **

**Jack's wrists were bound by chains. He hung in the interrogation room like a piñata, the Chinese guards taking the same pleasure in beating on him that a child would find in hitting a piñata and collecting the candy that came out. His hair was disheveled and he had a beard that went from his chin to nearly his chest. His body was covered in scars. Jack Bauer looked like a beaten man. **

**Cheng Zhi entered the interrogation room carrying two black and white photographs. He held them in front of Jack's face. **

**"One of these men is a spy for the United States, Mr. Bauer," Cheng said. "Which one is it-Wai or Lee?" No response. Jack hadn't spoken a word since he asked Cheng Zhi to '_just kill him_' on the cargo ship that brought him to this hell. **

**"Mr. Bauer," Cheng continued, the frustration becoming evident in his voice. "This doesn't have to go any farther. All I want is a name." Jack glared defiantly at his captor. _No, that's not what you want. You want to break me. You've beaten me, but I won't die like this. Not here. Not for you. _**

****

**"A _name_!" Cheng shouted. "Wai…or Lee?" Jack still said nothing. Cheng motioned to someone behind Jack. A burly Chinese guard walked up behind Jack and held two paddles containing by several hundred bolts of electricity against the prisoner's back. He held them there for several seconds. Those seconds felt like agonizing minutes for Jack as the shocks resonated through his entire body. Cheng said something in Mandarin. The guard stepped away. Jack's head slumped over. Cheng pulled him up by the hair and stared menacingly into his eyes. **

**"Wai…or Lee?" he repeated. Jack still didn't respond. Cheng stepped back and opened the door, nodding to someone standing outside. While he did that, the big guard reintroduced Jack to the shock torture. Another guard entered the room. He was carrying a metal rod glowing red at the top. He handed it to Cheng, who simply smiled. **

**"You have forced me to get creative, Mr. Bauer," Cheng said. "You see, I am a man of my word. I told you a long time ago that one way or another, I would break you. And no matter how many new methods of torture I have to come up with, you are going to break." **

**_You're not that creative, you fool, _Jack thought, looking through glazed eyes at the sharp, glowing blade of the steel. _You stole this from the Russian in Rambo II._ It may not have been creative, but it was still painful as Cheng Zhi slowly and methodically sliced Jack across the chest with the burning blade. **

**Then Cheng heard a sound he thought it was glorious. Jack never answered his question, but he gave him something that was almost equally gratifying. For the first time in thirteen months, Cheng heard Jack Bauer scream in pain. **


	4. Chapter 4: Executive Order

_**THE WHITE HOUSE**_

"**We have to save him, Dad," Audrey Raines said matter-of-factly. She had just shown her father the recording sent to her by the mysterious Hong Wai. President James Heller knew his daughter would ask him that. Rather, tell it to him.**

"**Sweetheart, listen to me," Heller started to say.**

"**Do _not _patronize me, Dad. And do _not _tell me there's nothing you can do. You are the President of the United States."**

"**Yes, I am, and you're asking me to declare war on China over one man!"**

"**That one man is in prison for _nothing_!" Audrey cried. "Jack is innocent, Dad. Right now, he is being tortured in a Chinese prison for no reason."**

"**No reason," Heller said. "He broke international law, Audrey! I feel for Jack, and I think it's an injustice, but he knew the risks when he took the mission!"**

"**Okay," Audrey said. "You're right. Jack did violate the sovereignty of the Chinese Consulate. But he did it because the Consulate was hiding a man who had aided terrorists. Lee Jong was working for Habib Marwan. The Consulate knew it and they _still _harbored him. Now who's the real criminal?"**

"**It was wrong, honey, but I can't change the past," Heller told his daughter. **

"**I know," Audrey said. "But you can do something about the present. Dad, Jack risked his life to save us. Remember?"**

"**Of course," Heller replied. "I'll always be indebted to him for that."**

"**Then help him _now_. Please."**

**Heller sighed and turned to his Vice President. "Don't get quiet on me, Mike. What do you think?"**

"**You know everything Jack Bauer's done for this country, Mr. President," Mike Novick said. "I've never known of anyone who's sacrificed as much as Jack for the sake of national security. I understand there could be serious consequences if we attempt to get him out of China, but the Chinese are holding an American citizen prisoner for murder, and we have evidence that he is innocent of that."**

"**Dad, this Cheng Zhi has to be stopped," Audrey said. "He refused to cooperate with David Palmer when he knew the whole time that Lee Jong was in hiding at the Consulate. I don't know much about Chinese law, but they're certainly not innocent in all of this."**

"**I know that, Audrey," Heller said. "But do you realize what you're asking me?"**

"**Yes, Dad, I do," Audrey replied firmly. "Jack's sacrificed so much for this country. He was willing to give his life for you, and for me. It's time America did something to help Jack. And you have the power to make it happen."**

**Heller thought for a long moment before he made his decision.**

"**I'm such a pushover when it comes to my daughter," he said with a smile that was almost sad. "Mike, I want you to call CTU Los Angeles. Tell Bill Buchanan I'm going to need his full cooperation on this mission."**

"**What do you have in mind, Mr. President?" Mike asked.**

"**I'm assembling a team of elite agents," Heller said. "All of whom have served with Jack in the past and know him well. I want Aaron in on this, too."**

"**Yes, sir," Novick replied.**

"**And Mike, this mission is strictly declassified," Heller told him. Audrey went over to her father and hugged him before he could say another word.**

"**Thank you, Dad," she said, fighting back tears.**

"**We're gonna bring Jack home, sweetheart," Heller told her. "I promise."**


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Nighthawk

_**CHINA**_

**Kim Tangshen had considered Hong Wai a friend. Now he considered him a liar and worse, a traitor.**

**Hong didn't know it, but Cheng Zhi had long suspected him of being a double agent, and had been keeping a closer eye on him than he realized. Hong knew now what a mistake it was to underestimate Cheng. He was much more intelligent than Hong gave him credit for. Hong was kicking himself mentally for thinking that Cheng couldn't find what he thought was a completely untraceable phone line.**

**Yes, Cheng Zhi was an arrogant jerk, but he was a resourceful and well-connected jerk. He was connected inside and outside of the Chinese government. One thing Hong did know was how utterly ruthless Cheng was. And it scared him to death.**

**Kim pulled his former friend out of the trunk of the black Lincoln town car and shoved him to the ground. Cheng had given Kim and three other agents the task of finding Hong and bringing him in. Cheng had specifically ordered that he wanted Kim alive, that he was the one to deliver the traitor's punishment. That didn't stop his henchmen from having some fun with the prisoner first. Now Hong knew how Jack Bauer felt for fourteen days on that cargo ship. He forced himself to participate in Bauer's daily marathon of beatings.**

**Laying semiconscious at Cheng Zhi's feet, Hong wondered to himself if he did the right thing by telephoning Audrey Raines. It was going to cost him his life, but he knew that it was.**

"**_Hong Wai," _ Cheng said in Mandarin. "_You have betrayed me and your country."_**

"**_You are…a disgrace, Cheng," _ Hong weakly replied. "_You are a murderer…and a terrorist. You can…kill me, but you…you will burn in hell for the things you've done."_**

"**_Sit him up," _Cheng ordered. Kim Tangshen forced Hong to sit on his knees. Cheng removed his firearm from its holster and aimed it at Hong's head. Hong shut his eyes, awaiting his fate. **

"**_Look at me, traitor!" _ Cheng screamed. Hong opened his eyes. Cheng slapped him right across the mouth with the barrel of his gun. Hong fell over, blood pouring from his mouth like water out of a faucet.**

**Cheng walked behind Hong as the other man gagged on his own blood. Cheng held out his right hand. Kim reached into the car and pulled out a katana. He placed it in Cheng's outstretched hand.**

"**_You have dishonored yourself, you have dishonored me and you have dishonored the People's Republic of China," _ Cheng said. "_You know the penalty for treason, Hong. You lying, traitorous pig." _ With one, swift strike of the katana, Cheng severed Hong Wai's head from his body. He had administered what he considered justice, but Cheng wasn't satisfied. In his mind, Hong Wai deserved to die that same death over and over. But he did what he wanted done and didn't need to think about it a second longer. There were more urgent matters at hand. Kim Tangshen knew what his superior was thinking.**

"**The American's friends will no doubt come looking for him," he said. "We should kill him now."**

"**No," Cheng insisted. "I think I have the leverage I need now. Get me all the information you can on this Audrey Raines."**

"**Why, Cheng?" Kim asked.**

"**Because after all this time, I finally know Mr. Bauer's weakness."**

**_CAMP DAVID, MARYLAND_**

**_24 HOURS LATER_**

**The two limousines pulled up in front of President James Heller's Maryland retreat. Aaron Pierce and Secret Service Agents Davies and Fink were standing outside to greet the President's guests.**

"**Welcome to Camp David, gentlemen," Aaron said, shaking hands with the three men who had stepped out of the first limousine. "I'm Agent Aaron Pierce. The President is expecting you. Come with me, please." Seven other men stepped out of the second limousine. They all followed Aaron and the other two agents inside.**

**The first man Aaron shook hands with was Curtis Manning, Head of Field Operations for CTU in Los Angeles. A former captain in the Special Forces and SWAT commander in the Boston Police Department, Curtis was a formidable soldier. If there was one man on the planet who could match Jack Bauer's toughness, it was Curtis Manning.**

**The second man was Tom Baker. Baker's resume was as impressive as Manning's. He served in the Marine Corps during Desert Storm and in Kosovo, receiving several commendations for bravery. After an honorable discharge from the Marines, Tom joined CTU in Los Angeles as a field agent. He left there when he was promoted to head of Field Operations for CTU in Philadelphia. **

**The third man was Chase Edmunds. Chase served under Curtis in the Special Forces for a short time before joining CTU as a field agent in Washington, where he quickly climbed the ranks. He was eventually transferred to CTU in Los Angeles, where he was partnered with an unorthodox but accomplished agent named Jack Bauer. They worked well together for over two years. Jack had a lot of respect for Chase, but Chase's opinion of his former partner had soured recently.**

**The other seven men were field agents for CTU in Los Angeles, all personally recommended by Bill Buchanan. Their names were Gonzales, Abate, Demarco, Hughes, Edwards, Vignola and Warburton. They were all seated in a large room, but stood once President James Heller and Vice President Mike Novick entered.**

"**Good evening, gentlemen," Heller greeted. "Please, as you were." The ten agents sat back down.**

"**Vice President Novick and I would like to thank you all for coming," Heller continued. "Now I'm going to get right to the point as time is of the essence.**

**You've been called here for a strictly declassified mission. Right now, an American named Jack Bauer is being held in a Chinese prison for a crime he didn't commit."**

**The mention of Jack's name answered the gathered agents' unspoken question as to what this mission was all about. All they were told by Bill Buchanan was it was a special mission for the President.**

"**Most of you in this room have served with Jack in the past and know him very well," Heller said. "For any of you who don't know the full story, almost two years ago, Jack led a raid on the Chinese Consulate in Los Angeles to apprehend a man named Lee Jong, a scientist who had connections to Muslim terrorists. That raid was ordered by former President David Palmer. President Palmer had tried to convince the Consulate to hand Jong over diplomatically, but they refused to cooperate."**

"**Excuse me, Mr. President," Chase called. Everyone turned to Chase. They were shocked to see someone interrupt the President of the United States. "Didn't that violate the sovereignty law?"**

"**Yes, Mr. Edmunds, it did," Heller replied. "But to be honest, if I were in President Palmer's situation, I would have done the same thing. Sovereign soil or not, the Chinese were harboring a fugitive. Besides that, Jack Bauer wasn't put in prison for violating the sovereignty of the Consulate. The Chinese Consul, Qing Wangsia, was killed during the raid. Jack is being held for the murder of the Consul, even though I have personally watched the security video from that day and can tell you that the Consul died from friendly fire.**

**Jack was tried in a Chinese court and sentenced to a life term at Taiping Prison which sits on the border of China and Siberia. Your mission, officially named Operation: Nighthawk, is to infiltrate the prison and bring our boy home. Are there any questions?" No one said a word. "Good. You leave for China at oh five hundred. Get some rest. And thank you. You're doing your country and I a great service." Heller smiled and nodded, then walked out of the room, followed by Novick."**

"**Curtis," Chase said as Edwards and Warburton were showing the agents to the guest rooms. "Are you really going through with this?"**

"**Of course," Curtis told him. "There's an innocent American rotting in a foreign jail. You don't see anything wrong with that?"**

"**Come on. Jack had to have known the risks."**

"**I'm sure he did, Chase. But he's not a murderer." Curtis told tell that something was bothering Chase. "What is it, man? You not feeling up to this?"**

"**I've been ready for something like this for a long time, Curtis. Have you ever done private security?"**

"**No," Curtis answered.**

"**Well, it sucks," Chase said. That made Curtis smile. "I was in the Special Forces.**

**I was a field agent for CTU. Defending my country, being on the frontlines-it's what I was born for. I was always proud to risk my life if it meant my daughter and the rest of this country could live safe and free."**

"**Here's your chance to get back out there," Curtis said. "So what's the problem?"**

"**I saw what Jack did to Kim," Chase told him. "When she thought he was dead, it almost destroyed her. It destroyed our relationship, for God's sake. I loved her, Curtis. But every time Kim got close to her father, he felt like he had to push her away. It made her afraid to want to get close to me, or to anyone. I hate him for that."**

"**Does Jack deserve to die in a Chinese prison for it?" Chase couldn't answer. "Look, Jack did what he felt he had to do. It's not up to you or I to judge him. That man's given up so much in order to do his job. I think it's time his country paid him back for all he's done, and all he's lost. And we have to make that happen.**

**You need to put your personal feelings aside, Chase. We have a job to do."**

"**You're right," Chase said. "It's gonna be good being back out there again."**

"**This is what we were born to do, soldier," Curtis said with a grin. "I'll see you at oh five hundred."**

"**Yes sir, Captain," Chase replied with a grin of his own. **


	6. Chapter 6: An Act Of War

_**TAIPING PRISON**_

_**CHINA**_

**It had long since become a daily routine for the guards at Taiping Prison. For most of them, it had gotten boring. They would drag Jack Bauer into the interrogation room, chain him up, Cheng Zhi would question him, Jack wouldn't so much as blink, he would be tortured, Cheng would question him some more, he still wouldn't speak and a frustrated Cheng would order him back to his cell. **

**The guards wished Cheng would get it through his thick skull that this American was not going to break for him. No, that wasn't going to happen. Cheng Zhi swore to Jack Bauer that he was going to break him, no matter what and how long it took. As Cheng entered the interrogation room, looking at the unconscious prisoner hanging from the ceiling and sporting a black left eye from the beating his men administered this morning, he felt a new aura of confidence. Today, Cheng felt, was the day he was going to defeat Jack Bauer.**

"**_Wake him," _ Cheng said in Mandarin to one of the guards, the muscular one who had helped preside over Jack's torture for more than a year. The guard threw a bucket of ice cold water on Jack. The shock of the cold woke Jack up instantly. Cheng walked towards his captive, his hands folded behind his back, and stopped once he was eye-level with him.**

"**Good morning, Mr. Bauer," he said in his usual arrogant tone. "Do you know what today is?" Jack didn't reply. _What else is new, _the guards silently asked themselves.**

"**Today is the day I'm going to fulfill the promise I made you thirteen months ago," Cheng continued. "Today, you are going to break your silence. Or someone very close to you is going to pay a very steep price." That last statement got Jack's attention. His eyes were wide open for the first time since he had been in Cheng's custody. Cheng smiled. He felt even more confident.**

"**I see I have your full attention," Cheng said. "Excellent. My suspicions about Hong Wai were confirmed earlier today."**

**_No, _Jack said to himself. Cheng went on.**

"**Tell me, Mr. Bauer-exactly what information did he share with your government? Specifically about China's nuclear weapons program?" Jack's bound hands clenched into fists. He wanted nothing more than to break those chains and beat Cheng Zhi's brains in. _I've had enough of your games, Cheng. Let me out of these chains for five seconds. Your guards will probably kill me, but not before I break your neck. _Cheng noticed Jack's balled fists and smiled again.**

"**It's good to see you finally expressing some emotion, Mr. Bauer. I was starting to think you were bored with my company. I've learned that you knew Hong Wai quite well. Tell me what he told your government." **

**_Don't say a word, Jack. Don't give him what he wants. _Jack just glared at Cheng. The Chinese man sighed.**

"**You have forced my hand, Mr. Bauer. I will give you one last chance to tell me what I need to know, or _she _will die." Cheng held out his right hand. He was holding something. What he was holding both angered and frightened Jack. Jack pulled frantically at the chains holding him. Cheng had a black and white photograph of Audrey.**

"**Hong Wai had been in contact with Miss Raines and her father, whom I understand is now President of the United States. I also understand that Mr. Heller may attempt to rescue you. I've spoken with my superiors, and they will consider another invasion of Chinese soil to be an act of war. One that we will be forced to respond to accordingly. Now…what did that traitor tell you?"**

**Jack forced himself to speak for the first time in over a year. His voice was weak, but it was strong enough to get his point across to Cheng Zhi.**

"**You…you can…can go to hell," Jack hissed. Outraged, Cheng dropped the photograph of Audrey and punched Jack as hard as he could. The big guard stepped out of the shadows and approached Jack carrying an electric baton. Cheng took the baton out of his hands and stabbed Jack with it. He shocked him repeatedly, enjoying the American prisoner's screams.**

**Cheng started to walk away, but decided to shock Jack one final time. He dropped the baton next to Audrey's picture and furiously walked out of the room, leaving a quivering Jack by himself to look down at the picture of his lost love. **

**Cheng went into a private office and made a phone call.**

"**Hello, Miss Raines," he said.**

"**Who is this?" Audrey Raines asked from her condo in Washington.**

"**My name isn't important," Cheng told her. "But you must listen to me. I know that Hong Wai contacted you. I want you to listen to me. Tell your father that if there is an attempt made to rescue Jack Bauer, the United States will be at war with China."**

"**Who the hell do you think you are, Mr. Cheng? You can't threaten me or my father."**

"**This is not a threat, Miss Raines. This is a _promise. _Ask your father if Jack Bauer is worth declaring war on China." Cheng hung up the phone. There was a knock on the office door. Kim Tangshen walked in.**

"**Put us on high alert," Cheng said. "President Heller is about to be at war with China."**

"**We need to kill Bauer now," Kim said.**

"**No," Cheng told him. "He will die with his friends."**


	7. Chapter 7: Change Of Plans

_**TAIPING PRISON**_

_**CHINA**_

**It had long since become a daily routine for the guards at Taiping Prison. For most of them, it had gotten boring. They would drag Jack Bauer into the interrogation room, chain him up, Cheng Zhi would question him, Jack wouldn't so much as blink, he would be tortured, Cheng would question him some more, he still wouldn't speak and a frustrated Cheng would order him back to his cell. **

**The guards wished Cheng would get it through his thick skull that this American was not going to break for him. No, that wasn't going to happen. Cheng Zhi swore to Jack Bauer that he was going to break him, no matter what and how long it took. As Cheng entered the interrogation room, looking at the unconscious prisoner hanging from the ceiling and sporting a black left eye from the beating his men administered this morning, he felt a new aura of confidence. Today, Cheng felt, was the day he was going to defeat Jack Bauer.**

"**_Wake him," _ Cheng said in Mandarin to one of the guards, the muscular one who had helped preside over Jack's torture for more than a year. The guard threw a bucket of ice cold water on Jack. The shock of the cold woke Jack up instantly. Cheng walked towards his captive, his hands folded behind his back, and stopped once he was eye-level with him.**

"**Good morning, Mr. Bauer," he said in his usual arrogant tone. "Do you know what today is?" Jack didn't reply. _What else is new, _the guards silently asked themselves.**

"**Today is the day I'm going to fulfill the promise I made you thirteen months ago," Cheng continued. "Today, you are going to break your silence. Or someone very close to you is going to pay a very steep price." That last statement got Jack's attention. His eyes were wide open for the first time since he had been in Cheng's custody. Cheng smiled. He felt even more confident.**

"**I see I have your full attention," Cheng said. "Excellent. My suspicions about Hong Wai were confirmed earlier today."**

**_No, _Jack said to himself. Cheng went on.**

"**Tell me, Mr. Bauer-exactly what information did he share with your government? Specifically about China's nuclear weapons program?" Jack's bound hands clenched into fists. He wanted nothing more than to break those chains and beat Cheng Zhi's brains in. _I've had enough of your games, Cheng. Let me out of these chains for five seconds. Your guards will probably kill me, but not before I break your neck. _Cheng noticed Jack's balled fists and smiled again.**

"**It's good to see you finally expressing some emotion, Mr. Bauer. I was starting to think you were bored with my company. I've learned that you knew Hong Wai quite well. Tell me what he told your government." **

**_Don't say a word, Jack. Don't give him what he wants. _Jack just glared at Cheng. The Chinese man sighed.**

"**You have forced my hand, Mr. Bauer. I will give you one last chance to tell me what I need to know, or _she _will die." Cheng held out his right hand. He was holding something. What he was holding both angered and frightened Jack. Jack pulled frantically at the chains holding him. Cheng had a black and white photograph of Audrey.**

"**Hong Wai had been in contact with Miss Raines and her father, whom I understand is now President of the United States. I also understand that Mr. Heller may attempt to rescue you. I've spoken with my superiors, and they will consider another invasion of Chinese soil to be an act of war. One that we will be forced to respond to accordingly. Now…what did that traitor tell you?"**

**Jack forced himself to speak for the first time in over a year. His voice was weak, but it was strong enough to get his point across to Cheng Zhi.**

"**You…you can…can go to hell," Jack hissed. Outraged, Cheng dropped the photograph of Audrey and punched Jack as hard as he could. The big guard stepped out of the shadows and approached Jack carrying an electric baton. Cheng took the baton out of his hands and stabbed Jack with it. He shocked him repeatedly, enjoying the American prisoner's screams.**

**Cheng started to walk away, but decided to shock Jack one final time. He dropped the baton next to Audrey's picture and furiously walked out of the room, leaving a quivering Jack by himself to look down at the picture of his lost love. **

**Cheng went into a private office and made a phone call.**

"**Hello, Miss Raines," he said.**

"**Who is this?" Audrey Raines asked from her condo in Washington.**

"**My name isn't important," Cheng told her. "But you must listen to me. I know that Hong Wai contacted you. I want you to listen to me. Tell your father that if there is an attempt made to rescue Jack Bauer, the United States will be at war with China."**

"**Who the hell do you think you are, Mr. Cheng? You can't threaten me or my father."**

"**This is not a threat, Miss Raines. This is a _promise. _Ask your father if Jack Bauer is worth declaring war on China." Cheng hung up the phone. There was a knock on the office door. Kim Tangshen walked in.**

"**Put us on high alert," Cheng said. "President Heller is about to be at war with China."**

"**We need to kill Bauer now," Kim said.**

"**No," Cheng told him. "He will die with his friends."**

_**SOMEWHERE OVER CHINA**_

"**Agent Pierce, we have a priority one dispatch from the President," said a voice over Aaron Pierce's headset.**

"**Put him through," Aaron said from the pilot's seat of the Black Hawk helicopter. "This is Pierce, Mr. President. Go ahead."**

"**What's the ETA to your destination, Aaron?" President James Heller asked from the White House. **

"**Approximately twenty mikes, sir," Aaron replied.**

"**Make it ten, Aaron," Heller said. "The damn Chinese know we're coming."**

"**What?" Aaron asked. "How'd they find out, sir?"**

"**Our man inside was discovered. The agent in charge killed him and now the scumbag is threatening my daughter."**

"**We're almost there, Mr. President," Aaron said. "I'll contact you once we've retrieved Bauer."**

"**Good luck, Aaron. Heller out." The President ended the transmission and let out a long, sad sigh. Vice President Novick entered the Oval Office. His expression was grim.**

"**I can't handle any more bad news, Mike," Heller said.**

"**You need to take this call, Mr. President," Novick told him. "It's the Chinese agent. Cheng Zhi."**

"**That's the dirt bag who threatened Audrey." Heller's face was turning red. He put his phone on speaker. "This is President Heller. Why don't you tell me what the hell you want to accomplish?"**

"**Good afternoon, Mr. President," Cheng Zhi said. "Why don't _you _tell _me _why you're willing to start a war with China over a criminal like Jack Bauer?"**

"**Don't play games with me, wiseass!" Heller shouted. "You had Jack Bauer convicted of the Consul's death because you were afraid of the truth! You're holding an innocent man because you don't want to admit that _your _people screwed up!"**

"**My men were defending sovereign soil from an invasion, Mr. President."**

"**Your embassy was protecting a terrorist! Is that the reputation you want your country, Agent Cheng? Do you want it known that China supports terrorism?"  
**

"**You're mistaken, Mr. President. The almighty Americans are the real terrorists, and your actions prove it." Heller took the phone and held it to his ear.**

"**Don't think for one second that you can intimidate me," Heller warned. "Or my daughter. This isn't about the United States and China. This is about your own personal grudge with my country. I don't scare, Cheng. I don't let anyone threaten my daughter. And I do _not _negotiate with terrorists, which is exactly what you are."**

"**Call off the mission, Mr. President," Cheng said. "I am not a man you want as an enemy."**

"**No, Cheng," Heller sneered. "You've got it wrong. It's _me _that _you _don't want as an enemy. This is your only chance-release Jack Bauer and clears him of all charges."**

"**That's out of the question," Cheng said firmly.**

"**Then be prepared to deal with the consequences," Heller said just as firm. He hung up the phone and turned to his room full of advisors, looking specifically at Mike Novick.**

"**You're doing the right thing, Jim," Novick said, not speaking as the Vice President, but as a friend.**

"**I know," Heller replied. "This is why this mission now has a secondary objective."**

_**CHINA**_

_**SEVEN MINUTES FROM TAIPING PRISON**_

"**Yes sir, Mr. President," Aaron said. "Pierce out."**

"**What is it, Aaron?" Tom Baker asked from the co-pilot's chair.**

"**I've got updated orders from the President." Aaron turned to face the men chosen to rescue Jack Bauer. "Listen up, men. I have new orders from President Heller. Besides the retrieval of codename Nighthawk, we're to terminate any hostile. The Chinese Agent in Charge, Cheng Zhi, is charged with making terrorist threats against the United States. The President considers him and anyone working for him a terrorist, and he wants them dealt with accordingly. Curtis, we're over the drop zone." Curtis Manning stood up and addressed the other selected agents.**

"**All right, this is it. Everyone's clear on our mission?"**

"**Yes, sir!" the other agents replied in unison.**

"**We need to move fast and efficient," Curtis said. "Our mission is simple. Retrieve codename Nighthawk, terminate the enemy and proceed to the rendezvous point. Okay, let's do it."**

"**Curtis, best of luck," Aaron said. "Tom and I'll be waiting for you."**

"**Thanks, Aaron," Curtis said. One by one, the rescue team parachuted out of the Black Hawk. They were ready for war.**

_**TAIPING PRISON**_

"**Yes, Cheng?" Kim Tangshen asked. Cheng Zhi was standing outside Jack Bauer's cell. Jack lay inside, his body still shaking from the repeated electric shocks.**

"**I've changed my mind," Cheng replied. "Mr. Bauer is going to be executed for his crime. Immediately."**


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue

"**President Heller has underestimated us," Cheng said. "He's going to attempt to rescue Mr. Bauer. We must execute him now. Maybe he can't be broken. But he can still die."**

"**You've already taken this too far, Cheng," Kim said. "Your grudge against this man is going to put us at war with the United States!"**

"**It's a fight we are prepared for," Cheng told him. "And one we can win." He went to unlock the door to Jack's cell. Kim drew his gun and aimed it at the back of Cheng's head.**

"**I'm sorry, Cheng. But someone has to stop you."**

**While there was activity between Cheng Zhi and Kim Tangshen inside, there was a lot more brewing outside. President Heller's rescue team had arrived at Taiping Prison.**

"**Two guards in the tower," Curtis announced.**

"**I got 'em," Chase said. With two shots, the guards in the watchtower fell over dead. Chase smiled.**

"**Like clockwork," he quipped.**

"**Good shooting," Curtis said. "Let's move in."**

"**Go ahead, Kim," Cheng said. "Pull the trigger. Kill me, and die a traitor's death like your friend Hong Wai."**

"**You're wrong, Cheng. I used to think you of as a patriot. But you've become a terrorist yourself."**

**Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of rapid gunfire outside. Cheng Zhi's security force were being exterminated quickly, just as President Heller had ordered.**

**The firefight had distracted Kim long enough for Cheng to remove his own weapon from its holster and fire one bullet into Kim Tangshen's head. The alarm sounded. **

**Cheng looked into Jack's cell. The prisoner was asleep, or had likely passed out from the pain. Cheng unlocked the cell door and walked in.**

"**Jack Bauer!" Curtis didn't speak Chinese, but he was certain every guard in Taiping Prison knew who Jack Bauer was, such as the one he was currently holding at gunpoint. "Show us where he is!" The guard nodded frantically and motioned for Curtis to follow him. Curtis never took his gun away from the guard.**

"**Curtis, it's Gonzales," said a voice over Curtis' earpiece. "We've cleared the exterior and secured transportation back to the rendezvous."**

"Copy that," Curtis replied. "Chase and I'll have Jack shortly."

**The guard led Curtis and Chase down a dimly lit hallway. Chase backpedaled behind them, keeping an eye open for any more of Cheng's men.**

**Cheng stood over the unconscious Jack Bauer and eyed him with utter contempt.**

"**Look at you, Mr. Bauer," Cheng said. "I've left you a beaten shell of the man you once were. As much as I've enjoyed your company over the last thirteen months, the time has come for you to pay the ultimate penalty for your crime." Cheng removed his firearm and aimed it at Jack's head.**

"**Goodbye, Mr. Bauer. I'll be sure to let your beloved Audrey know where I bury your rotting corpse."**

_**Audrey**_**. The mention of her name awoke something in Jack Bauer. A fire that Jack thought he didn't have anymore. For the first time in thirteen months, Jack felt alive. He wasn't going to die here at Cheng Zhi's hand. He was going to go home. Make things right with Kim. Start the life he had wanted with Audrey. **_**No, Cheng. You failed. You haven't broken me.**_

**Jack's eyes opened. Cheng was stunned. Seeing Jack conscious and with a fury in his eyes caused him to lower his firearm and take a step back. Jack stood and charged at his captor. Cheng re-aimed his gun at the prisoner in a vain attempt at self-defense. Jack Bauer had had enough. No more torture. No more taunts. He was going to get some payback.**

**Jack took Cheng by the wrist and snapped it as hard as he could. Cheng howled in pain, his weapon dropping to the floor. It felt like his arm had been broken. It had been. Cheng suddenly realized how dangerous an enemy Jack Bauer was. With one quick movement of his hand, he had broken his arm.**

**Jack held on to Cheng by the wrist with his right hand and used his left hand to punch Cheng square in the mouth. Cheng could feel three of his back teeth get knocked loose. Jack let go of his arm and watch Cheng stumble back. He didn't give him a chance to regain his composure.**

**Jack punched Cheng three more times in succession and watched as he collapsed on his stomach to the floor of the dirty prison cell. Jack used his foot to turn Cheng on his back. The Chinese man was somehow still conscious. **_**Good**_**, Jack thought. **_**I want that maggot to see what I do to him next.**_

"**I've…broken you," Cheng said through his bloodied lips. "You're not…the man…you were." Jack saw Cheng's gun lying on the ground. He picked it up and stood over Cheng. **

"**No, Cheng," Jack said, aiming the gun at Cheng's heart. "You're the one who's been broken." Jack fired off three shots. Cheng Zhi's eyes closed. Jack lowered the gun. He would have loved to put every bullet into Cheng, but he knew he couldn't waste time. He had to get out of Taiping Prison.**

**The guard stopped at the open door to Jack Bauer's cell. He was confused as to why the cell was opened. He looked inside and when he saw why and how, he mumbled something in Mandarin.**

**His mumblings got the attention of Jack Bauer. Jack turned towards the guard and fired three more shots. Each one hit the guard, who fell to the ground dead. Curtis and Chase each took position on opposite sides of the cell.**

"**Jack!" Curtis called. "Jack, it's Curtis!"**

**Jack was in shock. Curtis was here? Was this another of Cheng Zhi's tricks? **

"**Curtis?" he asked. Curtis nodded to Chase. Chase nodded back and they both walked into Jack's cell. Jack thought for a moment that thirteen months of torture had damaged his brain. **_**My friends are here? It can't be.**_

"**Hey, Jack," Curtis said with a small smile. "It's all right. We're getting you out of here." He and Chase hurried over to their surprised friend and escorted him out of the cell. The sight of Chase surprised Jack even more.**

"**Hi, Jack," Chase said. "I like the beard."**

"**Chase," Jack said, still trying to comprehend what was going on. "How did you…"**

"**President Heller sent us," Curtis interrupted, wanting to get to the rendezvous as fast as possible. "It's all right, Jack. You're going home."**

_**President **_** Heller? Jack decided to have this whole situation sorted out for him later. His friends had come to save him. Chase took a quick glance back inside the cell. He saw the motionless form of a Chinese man. He got a good enough look to identify him as Cheng Zhi.**

"**Curtis," he said. "That's Cheng Zhi in there. Looks like Jack had a little of the old Bauer magic in him."**

"**Good," Curtis agreed. "Now let's get the hell out of here." He spoke into the earpiece as they made their way out. "Gonzales, do you copy?"**

"**Go ahead," Gonzales said.**

"**We have Nighthawk," Curtis said. "The target's been eliminated. We're on our way to you right now."**

"**Copy that," Gonzales replied. "We're ready for you."**

**Agent Gonzales and his team managed to secure two jeeps for the drive to the awaiting Black Hawk. Chase and Curtis took care of a handful of more guards before reaching the jeeps.**

"**All right, let's go!" Curtis ordered. The American strike force was halfway to the Black Hawk when they saw another jeep, with five of Cheng's men inside, in pursuit.**

"**The Chinese are persistent," Chase quipped. He signaled to Agent Gonzales in the other jeep. Gonzales nodded. They fired off several rounds of shots. Three of the Chinese guards were hit, one of whom was driving the jeep. He slumped over, causing the jeep to lose control and flip over three times before exploding.**

**Chase flashed a thumbs up to Gonzales and turned to Curtis.**

"**Should be a nice Sunday drive from here," he said with a grin. Curtis suppressed a laugh. Chase always found a way to crack jokes in the middle of a tense situation. **

"**Aaron, come in," Curtis said.**

"**Go ahead, Curtis," Aaron Pierce answered.**

"**Get ready for takeoff," Curtis told him. "We're less than two mics away."**

"**Copy," Aaron replied. The Black Hawk's propeller blades were already spinning when the strike team arrived. Jack was the first one on board, promptly followed by Curtis and the others. The helicopter lifted off the ground and headed for their destination, the United States Embassy in Taiwan, the final stop before returning to America.**

"**It's good to see you, Jack," Curtis said. "It's going to be all right."**

"**Thank you, Curtis," Jack said to his friend. "Thank you all. I'll never forget what you've done for me today."**

"**You don't need to thank us, Jack," Curtis told him. "You've saved all of our butts on more than one occasion."**

"**Audrey," Jack said. "She knows?"**

**Curtis nodded. "She's going to be waiting for you, Jack."**

"**And my daughter?" Jack asked. He sounded hopeful but clearly sad. The last time he had spoken to Kim was several hours before Cheng Zhi had abducted him. She had blown him off. She said she could never be close to him again.**

"**I don't know, Jack," Curtis replied. Jack sighed and sadly nodded his head. He understood Kim's anger, but he realized he was being given another chance at life. He was determined not to blow it. He made a silent promise to win back Kim's trust.**

"**Hey, Jack," Chase said. "I know I hurt Kim. I'm sorry for doing that."**

"**It's never too late to have a second chance, Chase," Jack said. "I'm living proof of that." Jack leaned his head back and shut his eyes, relieved that his ordeal was over and he had a chance to get his life back.**

_**THE WHITE HOUSE**_

**President James Heller made a phone call that relieved and excited him.**

"**Mission accomplished, sweetheart," he said to his daughter. "Jack's coming home."**

"**Oh, Dad," Audrey Raines replied, tears of joy running down her face. "Dad, thank you. Thank you."**

"**It's all right. They'll be here sometime tomorrow."**

"**Okay. I love you, Dad."**

**Heller smiled. "I love you, too, Audrey."**

_**TAIPING PRISON**_

**Cheng Zhi's eyes fluttered open. He couldn't move his right arm. **_**Damn you, Bauer. **_**He groaned as he used his left hand to help himself sit up. He touched his chest and said a quick prayer of thanks that he had worn a Kevlar vest today. Then his thoughts of gratitude quickly turned to thoughts of vengeance.**

"**It's not over, Mr. Bauer," he said aloud to no one. "It will never be over until one of us is dead."**


	9. Chapter 9: Homecoming

_**SUTHERLAND ARMY BASE**_

_**BOWIE, MARYLAND**_

_**THIRTY-SIX HOURS LATER**_

**The participants of Operation Nighthawk reached the United States Embassy in Taiwan safely. After resting there, they boarded an Army jet and were en route back to America. No one savored the rest more than Jack Bauer.**

**Jack had had his first decent meal and full night's sleep in over a year. He was given a haircut and cut off his beard. He wanted to appear the same way that Audrey Raines remembered him.**

**As the jet touched down at Sutherland Army Base, Audrey was right there waiting, along with Vice President Novick, Bill Buchanan, Chloe O'Brian and her husband Morris. The moment the door to the jet opened, Audrey went running towards it.**

**Jack was the first one off. He took a moment to look around. He was on American soil. A place he was starting to think he'd never see again. Cheng Zhi came so close to breaking him. But Cheng had failed. Jack was home. And what Jack was seeing was no hallucination. The love of his life was waiting for him, as Curtis had said.**

"**Audrey," he said. Jack jogged down the ramp of the jet then nearly sprinted towards Audrey. Jack took her in his arms and held her tight against him.**

"**Jack," Audrey said. "You're home." Jack gently lifted her head up so that they could look into each other's eyes.**

"**It's because of you I fought so hard to stay alive," Jack told her. **

"**I would never give up on you." Jack and Audrey's mouths met in a kiss that they had been waiting what seemed like a lifetime for. Jack pulled away, but only so that he could look into Audrey's eyes again.**

"**I love you, Audrey."**

"**Jack, I love you so much. You're my reason for breathing." They shared another passionate kiss. **

"**Maybe they should have dropped him right off at the Holiday Inn," Morris joked.**

"**Stop it," Chloe snapped. "I can't take you anywhere. Let's go." Novick led the others over to welcome Jack home.**

"**Great to see you, Jack," Novick said. He extended his hand. Jack shook it.**

"**It's good to see you, too, Mike," Jack said, then paused to correct himself. "I'm sorry. Mr. Vice President."**

**Novick laughed. "Mike is fine, Jack. Welcome home."**

"**Thank you," Jack said. He turned towards Buchanan. "Hey, Bill."**

"**Hi, Jack," Bill said with a smile and a handshake. "In the back of my mind, I knew I'd see you again."**

"**It was looking bad for a while there," Jack admitted. He looked at Audrey. "I was almost broken. But I found my way back."**

"**We're glad you did, my friend," Bill said. Jack smiled, then shook hands with Morris. "Hey, Morris."**

"**Cheers, mate," Morris greeted. "First round'll be on me, all right?"**

"**Morris!" Chloe said through clenched teeth. Everyone fought the urge to grin. It was always comical to see the O'Brians bicker.**

"**I…uh…meant a cup of coffee," Morris replied with a sheepish smile. **

"**Good plan, Morris," Jack said. He looked at Chloe and smiled. "If you think I can be scary, you don't want to get on her bad side."**

"**Hmmm, the side I seem to be stuck on," Morris mumbled. Jack hugged Chloe.**

"**You okay, Jack?" she asked.**

"**Yeah," Jack said. "I'm okay. So you and Morris are…"**

"**Yeah, we are," Chloe replied. "Becoming the Al Bundy of Beverly Hills made him come around."**

"**Will anyone ever let me live that time in my life down?" Morris asked at the heavens.**

"**Let's get inside, Jack," Novick said. "There are two more people who are very anxious to talk to you."**

"**Okay," Jack said. Holding hands with Audrey, he walked into the airplane hangar of the base. Novick took out his cell phone and made a call.**

"**This is Vice President Novick. Put me through to the President, please." After a moment, Novick spoke again. "He's right here, Jim. Hold on." Novick passed the phone to Jack.**

"**Hello, Mr. President," Jack said.**

"**Hey, Jack," President Heller said from the Oval Office. "Good to have you home."**

"**Thank you, sir. It's great to be home. Mr. President-I will always appreciate what you did for me. Thank you."**

"**Think nothing of it, Jack. I owed you one, remember? I just need you to do one thing for me."**

"**Of course, sir."**

"**Take care of my daughter."**

**Jack smiled. "It'd be my honor, Mr. President."**

"**You enjoy your welcome home party. You deserve it."**

"**Thank you again, Mr. President." Jack ended the call and handed the phone back to Novick. **

"**Hey, Dad." The voice came from behind Jack. He knew immediately who it sounded like. He turned around. It was her.**

"**Hey, Kim," Jack said. Kim Bauer walked over to her father and hugged him.**

"**I'm sorry for everything I said to you," Kim said.**

"**No, honey," Jack told her. "I'm the one who owes you an apology. I know I messed things up between us."**

"**We both made mistakes, Dad. But I was wrong to think you didn't care about me. I want to have a relationship with you again."**

"**I want that, too," Jack said. He hugged his daughter again. He looked back at Chase. "It's never too late to get a second chance to make things right."**

**Kim looked at Chase and nodded. "No. maybe not."**

**Jack Bauer had had more than his share of long days. Every time he found happiness, something would get in the way of the joy lasting. Jack was never happier than he was at this moment. He hoped more than anything that the feeling would last.**

**But across the world, Cheng Zhi was already planning to make sure that Jack Bauer never knew happiness again.**


	10. Chapter 10: One More Long Day

_**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**_

**A lot had changed in the seven months since Operation Nighthawk. For the first time ever, the lives of Jack Bauer and the people around him had improved.**

**Chase reconciled with Kim, who also decided to give her father another chance. Four months after Jack's rescue from Chinese captivity, Chase was engaged to Kim and once again working field operations for CTU in Los Angeles.**

**Curtis was still Head of Field Operations for CTU and enjoyed having Chase working for him again. Five months after helping Jack escape from China, they succeeded in capturing Dmitri Gredenko, the former Soviet general President Heller had suspected of terrorist activities. Heller's suspicions proved true-Gredenko had stolen three nuclear bombs and was planning on detonating them in three major American cities. When it was learned that Gredenko was hiding at an old US Army base in the desert between Nevada and California, Curtis and Chase led a CTU strike team to secure the bombs and arrest Gredenko. The disgraced Russian soldier was extradited back to Russia, where Russian President Yuri Suvarov wasted no time sentencing him to life in prison.**

**Jack himself did not waste a moment of his new life. He moved to Washington with Audrey and had taken a truck driving job. It was a lot less interesting than his days as a field agent for CTU, and Jack liked it that way. He was living the life he had wanted for a very long time.**

**Then Cheng Zhi came back into Jack's life, determined to destroy it again.**

**After the assault on Taiping Prison, the Chinese Premiere himself demanded Cheng's resignation. He told Cheng that his vendetta with Jack Bauer had gone too far, as Kim Tangshen had tried to warn Cheng. The Premiere had also learned the truth about the incident at the Consulate in Los Angeles and blamed Cheng for making China look weak. Cheng's life was ruined. But he wasn't angry at the Premiere, or his men who were so hadn't stood a chance against the Americans at Taiping.**

**His rage was directed at Jack Bauer. He remembered the promise he made himself, that his feud with Jack would never be over until one of them was dead. It was time to make good on his word.**

**Cheng fled China and went to America, eventually taking over a Chinese crime family in Los Angeles. He proved to be a very dangerous and capable leader. Despite losing favor with his superiors in the Chinese government, Cheng was still resourceful-and ruthless. He managed to steal the bombs CTU had recovered from Dmitri Gredenko and demanded to have the encryption codes for the weapons, or he would execute his two hostages-Russian First Lady Anya Suvarov and Audrey Raines. He also insisted that the codes be delivered to him by Jack Bauer personally.**

**This was not a matter of national security for Jack. The lives of two innocent women were in danger, and one of those women was the love of Jack's life. Jack was angry at himself for not ensuring that Cheng Zhi was killed the night he was rescued from Taiping Prison. How could he have survived being shot three times at point blank range? No matter. Jack Bauer realized he may die doing this, but he would sure as hell take Cheng Zhi with him.**

_**THE CONSULATE OF THE PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA**_

_**WASHINGTON, D.C.**_

**Cheng and his men had managed to seize the Chinese Consulate in Washington. He was too arrogant to see the irony in his actions, that he had committed the same act that he imprisoned Jack Bauer for. Cheng convinced himself that he was left with no other choice. His country had grown weak. They no longer were willing to do what was necessary. It was up to Cheng alone to make China powerful again.**

**Audrey Raines and Anya Suvarov were both bound and gagged on the bottom floor of the Consulate. Cheng and three of his enforcers, armed with automatic weapons, stood close guard over them. They had never been scared in their lives, but they held out hope that someone would come for them and stop this Chinese madman.**

"**I'm still waiting for your Mr. Bauer to arrive," Cheng said to Audrey in a condescending tone. He lowered his head so that he was eye level with his hostage. "Perhaps he's no longer the one man army that he used to be. It makes me think that maybe I did break him after all." **

**Audrey hissed several expletives at Cheng, but he couldn't understand the words because of the gag in her mouth. Still, Cheng had to laugh.**

"**Don't pretend to be brave, Miss Raines. I can see the fear in yours and Mrs. Suvarov's eyes. Your father and her husband may be powerful men, but I am the one in control of this situation. Mr. Bauer is the only chance you two have to live through this. And I assure you that one way or another, Jack Bauer will not leave this building alive tonight." Cheng's cell phone rang.**

"**Yes," he said.**

"**I'm here," Jack Bauer growled, standing a block away from the Consulate. "Let me speak to Audrey."**

"**You are not in the position to give orders, Mr. Bauer," Cheng said. "Give me what I requested, and I will release Miss Raines and Mrs. Suvarov as I promised."**

"**Your word means nothing to me, Cheng," Jack snapped. "Put Audrey on or you'll never get your hands on the encryption codes."**

**Cheng was still in awe of this American's stubbornness. After everything he had put Jack through, Jack still underestimated him. Cheng removed the gag from Audrey's mouth. He pulled out his gun and pressed it against Audrey's head with one hand. His cell phone was in his other hand, held against Audrey's ear.**

"**Jack," Audrey sobbed. "Help me."**

"**I'm gonna get you out of there, baby," Jack told her. His voice remained strong and confident. "I swear to you."**

"**Hurry, Jack," Audrey pleaded. "He's going to kill us! He's…"**

"**There," said the taunting voice of Cheng Zhi. "You have your proof of life. Give me what I want, Mr. Bauer."**

"**Damn you, Cheng, you're going to be dead before this is over with," Jack hissed.**

**He crossed the street and was now standing right outside the Consulate. "So help me God, I am going to kill you."**

"**You already failed to do that, Mr. Bauer," a smirking Cheng told him. "Come inside before my two lovely guests are penalized for your mistake." Cheng put his phone back in his pocket.**

_**COUNTER TERRORIST UNIT**_

_**WASHINGTON, D.C.**_

"**We need to move this along faster, Mr. Baker," Russian President Yuri Suvarov said. "This Cheng Zhi is serious."**

"**I realize that, Mr. President," Tom Baker, Director of CTU's D.C. headquarters, told Suvarov. "Jack Bauer's arrived at the Consulate and our teams are ready to make their move. I gave you and President Heller my word that your wife and Audrey Raines wouldn't be harmed, and I won't go back on it."**

"**President Suvarov and I have faith in you, Tom," President James Heller said. "And in the men out there in the field. I wish I was there with them. I want to be the one to snap Cheng Zhi's neck."**

"**If I know Jack Bauer, he'll be more than happy to do that for you, sir," Tom said, only half-joking.**

_**THE CHINESE CONSULATE**_

**Four of Cheng's men, all armed with automatic weapons and wearing full black facemasks, were outside waiting for Jack. Jack let them search him and confiscate his firearm. As they were leading Jack inside the Consulate, the four men fell to the ground dead simultaneously. Four different men, also dressed in black and wearing facemasks, stepped out of the shadows, armed but with their weapons equipped with silencers.**

"**Good work," Jack said to the four CTU agents. "Let's move in." One of the agents signaled to the darkness. The remaining men of the joint CTU/Russian task force joined Jack and the other members of the team. Jack recovered his firearm and led the way inside.**

"**Tom, we're in," Jack said into his earpiece.**

"**Copy, Jack," Tom Baker replied. "Good luck."**

"**Thanks." Jack turned to the team. "Do it." The teams spread out, wasting no time engaging their Chinese adversaries. Jack shot and killed a handful in seconds. The gunfire quickly got the attention of Cheng and his men on the bottom floor.**

"_**Go," **_**Cheng ordered in Mandarin. The four men rushed out of the room. Jack Bauer was waiting for them in the hallway. Their final seconds were spent staring into the burning eyes of a blonde-haired American on a mission. Cheng knew immediately that his men were dead, and who their killer was.**

"**You don't learn, do you, Mr. Bauer?" Cheng called. "Once again, you have violated sovereign soil. How is it possible that you are not considered a terrorist?"**

"**This ends here and now, Cheng!" Jack exclaimed, slowly walking towards the door the armed Chinamen emerged from. "I have what you want! Now let Audrey and Mrs. Suvarov go! This is between you and me!" Jack stood in the doorway, his gun already aimed at Cheng. He was relieved to see Audrey and Anya Suvarov alive.**

"**Yes, it is, Mr. Bauer," Cheng said. "Let's keep it that way." He had grabbed his gun the second he heard shots fired upstairs. He aimed his weapon at Audrey.**

"**Drop it!" Jack ordered.**

"**Like you said, Mr. Bauer," Cheng told him. "This is between you and me, and right now I am the one in control. Throw your gun down and they live. Otherwise…Miss Raines dies first. Make a choice."**

**Jack didn't know it, but one of Cheng's men had followed him downstairs and was creeping down the hallway right to Jack's location.**

**Jack lowered his gun, then re-aimed it at Cheng's knees and fired off three shots. Cheng dropped his weapon as his legs gave right out from under him. Jack got closer and took aim at Cheng's head.**

"**You were wrong, Cheng," Jack said. "You're the one who's been broken." He fired two more times. Two bullets went right through Cheng's forehead. This time there was no doubt that Jack Bauer had killed his enemy. He hurried over to Anya Suvarov and Audrey and untied them.**

"**Spay-see-ba, Mr. Bauer," Anya told him. Jack understood Russian for **_**thank you.**_

"**You're welcome, ma'am," Jack replied. He held Audrey's face in his hands and kissed her. "You sure you're all right?"**

"**I am now," Audrey said. "Let's get out of here."**

"**Right." Jack activated his radio earpiece. "Tom, it's Jack. I have Audrey and Mrs. Suvarov. Cheng Zhi is dead."**

"**Nice work, Jack," Baker said. "The team's secured the Consulate. Now get everyone the hell out of there."**

"**My pleasure," Jack replied. The last of Cheng Zhi's men stood in the doorway. Jack had concealed his gun. He went for it, but a round of automatic gunfire rang out behind the Chinese gunman, who hung in the air for a moment before collapsing to the ground, dead. Jack still drew his weapon.**

"**He is one of ours," Anya Suvarov said, taking notice of the small Russian flag on the vest of their timely rescuer. Jack put his gun down, as did the Russian agent. The Russian next took off his mask. Anya was confused, as the man certainly didn't look Russian. He appeared to be of Spanish descent.**

**Her shock didn't come close to the stunned faces of Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines.**

"**Oh my God," Audrey whispered.**

"**Hey, Jack," the man greeted. Jack was frozen. After thirteen months of torture, did he really lose his mind? He could swear a ghost was speaking to him.**

"**Showed up just in time to save your ass again, heh, buddy?" the man asked with a grin. Jack didn't so much as blink. **

"**We'd better get out of here," the man continued. "I know we've got a lot to talk about." Jack, Audrey and Anya slowly walked towards the open door, still trying to grasp what-and whom-they were seeing.**

"**For God's sake, Jack, say something," the man said. Jack looked into the ghost's eyes.**

"**Tony," Jack finally said to his best friend. A best friend he never thought he would see again in this lifetime. "Tony-you're alive."**


End file.
